I'm Hosting a God Uh huh Right
by fudgemonkey878
Summary: Camille is an ordinary half-blood at least as ordinary as half-bloods get. Then Carter Sadie and Bast show up teling her that she has an Egyptian god residing in her. To top it all of the gods want to kill her beacuse of it. DISCONTINUED & UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**Carter and ****Sadie said that they were looking for kids with the blood of the pharaoh's right? So why can't one of those kids be a half-blood? Review please because this is my first crossover fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pjo or kc (I'm just going to use the abbreviations FYI)**

You know, demi-god dreams have to be the worst thing ever invented. Honestly, why couldn't I ever get a decent night's sleep? How many burnt offerings did I have to give Morpheus before he let me have a good nights sleep? Oddly enough, it wasn't usual demi-god dreams, I was this bird thing. I had this weird turkey head and wings, my clothes were still the same though. My fuzzy blue pajama bottoms with yellow smiley faces on them and a black shirt with Paul Frank on it. I looked down and was seeing people who I had never before seen in my life arguing about some random thing.

"Sadie, who are we looking for now? You said that there was another person in New York, but how can that be? Egyptian gods and whatever gods they have over there don't mix, at all." The boy was African American and was dressed like a cross between a professor and a kid in high school. He had brown loafers on, jeans, a blue button shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a messy mop of black hair.

"Shut _up_ Carter! I have no clue who the heck we are looking for now! All I know is that my ba took a little trip last night and showed me this camp with a whole lot of people. There's some girl there who has the blood of the pharaoh's." This girl had my kind of style. Camo cargo pants, black combat books, she had a plain black shirt on underneath a red jacket. Her hair was a blondish brown with purple streaks in it. I totally approved of her style.

Why the heck was I listening to some conversation that two random kids named Carter and Sadie were having? How the Hades did this relate to demi-gods at all! Why the Hades did Morpheus have me come here instead of giving me a nice dream? _Think Camille. You're a daughter of Hades, a smart one too; you may not be a daughter of Athena, but you should be able to figure this out._ Let's make a list of what I knew so far.

These two kids were looking for someone in New York, a girl.

Said person was at a camp of some sort with a lot of people. I was getting a bad feeling about this.

They said something about blood of the pharaoh's. Whatever that means.

They had said something about…gods, and not ours

"Egyptian gods. There are Egyptian gods." I whispered it and the girl named Sadie turned around to face me.

"Carter, did you hear that." Her face was looking worried.

"What are you talking about Sadie? You must be hearing things." Carter brushed off her worry dismissively. That was odd. I wonder why Sadie could hear me, but carter couldn't?

They continued with their conversation and my mind was reeling. They didn't know that Greek gods existed, but they knew that there were other gods besides their Egyptian ones. The gods did not get along well together, that much I could guess. New York, camp with a lot of people, my uneasy feeling. These people were looking for someone at camp half-blood with this blood for the pharaoh thing they had mentioned earlier. _Gotta wake up. Gotta wake up and tell Chiron! Wake up Camille! Wake up!_ "Wake up Camille!" I put my hand over top of my mouth. Crap, there goes my cover. I don't know who the Hades these kids are, but they most likely could hear and/or see me. I sent a prayer to Tykhe, the goddess of good fortune, that they wouldn't notice me.

Didn't work at all, why did the gods seem to hate me all of a sudden! Morpheus wouldn't give me a decent night of sleep, Hermes had been stealing some of my things and he gave me slow internet, and Aphrodite was definately not liking me right now! My boyfriend just broke up with me! Mr. D. hated everyone, but the majority of the gods seemed to have some kind of grudge or something against me for some unexplained reason!

Carter and Sadie looked at me with alarm and they ran. Yelling for someone named Bast. Who the heck named their kid Bast? I could just imagine the poor kid showing up in school. _Class, we have a new student today. Why don't you introduce yourself? Hi my name is Bast. _Honestly I felt so bad for the kid! He, or she, must have gotten beat up the very first day of school for having a name like that. Little did I know it wasn't a kid at all. It was some women in a leopard skin leotard with these two massive knives!

She came forward and started swinging them at me. "Whoa, _whoa_, WHOA! Put those away lady! What have I done!" I was so confused!

"Stop playing coy! We aren't stupid! You're a spy from the House of Life!" Her voice was shrill.

This lady was seriously insane! She was swinging at the turkey me with these massive knives, and while I was dodging trying to not be killed she was telling me that I was a spy for some organization that I don't even know! "You are seriously messed up lady! I don't know what the Hades this House of Life place is!"

The Carter guy had this look on his face. The look was the _crap-I-think-that-we-have-the-wrong-person-that-we're-trying-to-kill-maybe-I-should-call-off-the-person-swinging-the-knives. _"Um, Sadie, Bast? I don't think that she's from the House of Life. If she was she would have used magic by now."

Magic! These crazy people can do freaking magic? Are they really Egyptian magicians, or just messed up kids of Hecate? "I'm not a freaking magician! I'm a child of Hades! Call of the psycho kitty lady!"

"I'm not a psycho kitty lady! Mange de Muffins!" She just proved my point that she was a crazy kitty lady. Mange de Muffins? This lady needed some mental help.

"Bast! Stop swinging at her! She isn't a thr-" The Carter kid was cut short as the crazy kitty lady sliced right through my stomach with one of her huge knives.

I was so scared, I didn't know if I would die or not. There was no blood appearing from where she sliced me, but being a demi-god you never know what's going to happen. Fortunately I woke up in the Hades cabin with my siblings sound asleep. I was covered in a cold sweat that made my blonde hair stick to my face. Did you know that so far I was the only Hades kid with naturally blonde hair? Everyone else who had blonde hair had dyed it. Sorry, off track. It's the ADHD inside if me. Can't live with it, but can't live without it if you're a half-blood. I checked where the crazy kitty lady had sliced through me. No wound on my stomach. I breathed a huge sigh of relief. Who the heck were those people? I made a mental note to tell Chiron about my dream right away in the morning, before anything insane happened. I was going to tell him now, but I was insanely tired. It was as if I had really been there, and it just wasn't Morpheus giving me a stupid demi-god dream.

What the heck had I been thinking? It was camp half-blood. It was impossible for the insane to not happen. It should have been no surprise then when Mr. D. said that I was being summoned to Olympus. He did his air shimmer thingy and we were in Olympus in a flash. Literally he snapped his fingers and we were there all of a sudden. I was always taken back by how stunning Olympus was. People had told me that it was trashed before in the Great War, and then this chick named Annabeth fixed it all up. Whoever the Annabeth chick was she had a great sense of style. So anyways we walked to the huge throne room and I was faced with the most terrifying thing. Think about what you're most scared of, then multiply that fear by one hundred. Then be standing in a room with so much ancient power that you're surprised the earth isn't destroyed. Now while you have that fear, add the fear of being in the presence of that insane power, and they're debating how to kill you, while you're there. Isn't life as a half-blood grand?

**So? What 'cha think? I would love to hear what people hear of my story, so REVIEW!**

**-Fudgemonkey87 :)**


	2. Chapter 2

** I totally forgot to mention this in the very beginning of the first chapter, but this all happens wwwaaayyy after TLO. That's why when Camille goes to Olympus she mentions someone who rebuilt it, but she has no clue who she is. Just wanted to clarify all of this.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own pjo or kc I only own Camille**

Let me rewind what had happened. First of all you all know about the psycho cat lady and that I was planning on telling Chiron about her in the morning. I have no clue why I was so tired when I got out of the stupid demi-god dream, but I totally regret not going to Chiron right way. Here's why.

I woke up and sprinted from the Hades cabin to the Big House so I could find Chiron. He didn't sleep in the stables like I had thought a year ago when I first came to camp. When I entered the Big House Chiron wasn't there so I headed for the pavilion that seemed like the next best place to look for him. I sprinted over that way and when I arrived at the pavilion I saw him talking to Mr. D.

"There you are Camille." For all that I know I am the only kid that Mr. D. has called by their correct name, besides his kids. I think he just couldn't think of a name that was close to Camille. "You're coming with me, my father has summoned you."That sentence sent me into a cold sweat and made me fearful. Zeus summoned me. ZEUS! He doesn't summon anyone besides other gods, and if you aren't a god it means that you're in huge trouble. My mind froze with fear that I totally forgot why I had sprinted over there. After a minute of stunned silence on my part I remembered why I had come there and was about to speak when Mr. continued speaking. "We will leave right now." And with that he did his air shimmer thing.

Did I mention how I am amazed by how awesome and spectacular Olympus is? Whoever that Annabeth girl is, she has the absolute best sense of style. I wish that she was still alive and could design my house. She had to be dead though, the Great War happened like a bazillion years ago. Walking to the central throne room I had minor gods pointing at me while whispering and the muses stopped tuning their instruments when I passed by with Mr. I was starting to become real scared, and when I entered the throne room that fear escalated. The reason, the gods were discussing how to kill me.

"You don't go and give her some merciful and peaceful death in her sleep! No self respecting demi-god wants to die a peaceful death! Get real Demeter!" I want to die a peaceful death! All the kids of Ares may want to go die in a glorious battle, but I would be more than content to die in my sleep. No Ares, I'm fine with a peaceful death.

"Ares, only your children want to die painfully to prove their strength. The rest of them are fine with dyeing a peaceful death." Thank you Demeter! Please tell Ares that!

"No! You have to kill her off by having her die for her true love! Tragic love stories are the ones that I love the most, and that Camille girl has a very interesting love story ahead of her." Aphrodite sounded like those ditzy girls in school. Her comment did peak my interest. What did she mean by I have an interesting love story ahead of me?

"Having her drown would be quick and simple. Camp half-blood is right by the ocean and she goes swimming in it often. Some seaweed could grab her ankle when she's underwater and make it impossible for her to emerge. No one would suspect a thing about us being involved. If she dies in her sleep at the age that she is now, people are bound to be suspicious." And I thought that Poseidon was supposed to be a kinder god then the others. That's what all of his kids said; guess they were wrong seeing as he's telling them the simplest way to kill me unsuspectingly. He's right though, no one would question anything if I died by drowning. I may know how to swim, but I'm not the best at it.

"Perhaps we should ask my daughter how she would like to be killed instead of having an argument about it in front of her." The gods froze as my father, Hades, said this nonchalantly. I was torn between gratitude for him, and wishing that he had never mentioned anything.

All of them turned to face towards me and my heart just about stopped. Scratch that, it did stop for a second or two. I am positively sure about that. My breathing was ragged as they stared at me, and my skin was starting to burn from the amount of magical power in the room. The smell in the room was all over the place. One minute I smelled ozone, the next sea-brine. Blood, freshly pressed grapes, expensive perfume, and wheat, there were also other smells in the room that I couldn't place. It smelled strangely good though, but my head started to hurt as I became intoxicated with the smell.

"Camille." I was snapped out of my thoughts about the way the gods smell by Zeus. His voice was so powerful and being in his presence made me fell slightly faint. I couldn't faint here in front of my father though, he would disown me. "You know why you are here and the consequence of your action. We, the gods, are giving you a generous offer however. You may decide how you may die."

I just stared at him for a minute before saying meekly "Lord Zeus, I don't know why I am here and why I must be killed. Could you possibly tell me?"

Zeus became furious; I could see it in his facial expression. It was turning a shade of red, which was starting to progress to purple. "Do not lie half-blood. You know why you are here, and if you do not admit it, then we will kill you here and now mercilessly." His eyes were flashing with anger and I could hear thunder and lightning.

I was so scared to answer him. You would be terrified too. Standing in the presence of a being that could kill you in an instant without even using a two-hundred and eighty-sencondth of his power is an extremely frightening experience. Thankfully a goddess spoke for me. "Lord Zeus, she is not lying. If she was I would know." I assumed that goddess was Althaea, goddess of truth.

"How could she possibly not be lying? She is bound to know that one of them is inside of her. They always make themselves known to their hosts!" That scared me, it scared me insanely. There was something inside of me that was using me as a host! Was it sucking the life out of me? Or going to use me to destroy Olympus?

"Maybe she has not communicated with them."

"Whoever she is hosting she needs to be killed now so they can't gain power!"

"Someone please tell me what is going on!" My hand flashed towards my face to cover my mouth. That was a seriously disrespectful thing to do, not to mention stupid. Interrupting a god's conversation; I was so dead now. Their faces showed that I was seriously out of line with what I had just done. _Please let it be quick_ I didn't pray to any god in particular, I just hoped that they could all hear me.

"Are you all positive that one of them is using her as a host, because if you are not sure, I will not let you murder my daughter without going through me first." I was so touched. Hades really did care for me as a daughter. That was so surprising since he seemed so cold hearted.

All of the gods looked at Zeus who seemed to be deep in thought, after some silence he spoke. "Fine then, since we are not one hundred percent positive, we shall spare your daughter for now Hades, but if information confirms our suspicion, then we will kill her without hesitation." Well that's nice to know. No one has told me yet why they want to kill me, and I will be spared until they are sure of whatever their suspicion is. How lovely. "You may now leave Camille."

The next thing I knew I was in Camp half-blood, wondering what had just happened. _Why do the gods want to kill me? They said that there was something using me as a host, and that if I what they suspected was true; they would have communicated with me by now. If I am hosting what they think I am, it needs to be killed before it gains too much power. What the Hades could that be? _A scary thought came to my head. _What if I'm hosting Kronos, or some other evil being! No, get a hold of yourself Camille. You would have noticed something like that by now. _

"Camille where have you been?" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Josh Armstrong, my boyfriend. He came over and gave me a huge bear hug, "You totally missed breakfast and lunch, Chiron and I were worried sick." Had I really been gone that long? It only seemed like a minute. Fear sure can bend time, or was it fear bending time. Kronos was the god of time after all. _Stop thinking like that Camille. You're just going to freak yourself out._

"Josh, where is Chiron? I really need to talk to him." My voice added to how much I needed to see him. There was desperation in it that made me afraid.

"He's in the big House." Josh sounded surprised and I don't blame him. Right now was the time that I always spent with him. I never used this time for anything besides him, but now was a different occasion. I needed to talk to Chiron now.

"Thanks Josh." I kissed him and then ran for the Big House, calling behind me, "I'll talk to you later. Promise!" I needed to talk to Chiron and Mr. If he was here and not on Olympus discussing how to kill me. I needed answers about what the gods had been talking about.

**What 'cha think? Review so I can know how I'm doing because reviews are like chocolate. You can never have too much.**

**-Fudgemonkey87 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own pjo or kc, at all.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed, and if you didn't...you better. Now, ONWARD WITRH THE STORY!**

* * *

"All right Chiron, I need answers now." Now that wasn't very polite of me, but who cares. I just came back from Olympus where they were arguing about how to kill me, and they wouldn't tell me why. I needed answers.

Chiron sighed. "What happened when you were on Olympus?"

I recounted what had happened and what my suspicions were, even that I thought I might be hosting Kronos. He sighed after I finished explaining and for a moment was terrified that my suspicion was right. Thankfully Chiron proved me wrong. "Don't worry Camille, you aren't hosting Kronos."

"Then what is it that they were talking about? I need to know." My voice was concerned and desperate. Who knows what I must have looked like since Chiron seemed to regard me with pity.

"Camille, you know that the Greek gods exist, did it ever occur to you that other gods may exist as well?" The sentence took a while to sink in, but then that only confirmed what I had heard from my dream with the psycho kitty lady.

"There are Egyptian gods using people as hosts. The hosts are magicians, and there's some organization called the House of Life." Chiron's eyes went wide like saucers when I said this.

"How do you know this Camille?" I told him about psycho kitty lady, and Carter and Sadie, and what my conclusion had been. His face became grave when I finished talking. "Camille, you have to leave here now."

"W-what? L-leave! Chiron I can't!" The words sputtered from my mouth and my body started shaking.

Chiron placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry Camille, but you need to leave. From what you've told me, you may very well be hosting an Egyptian god. You must find those two kids, they can offer you protection." I was going to protest, but then there was a shout that sounded like "Ha-di!" and then there was a huge blast that sounded like an explosion.

Chiron and I ran, well Chiron galloped, and we came across the scene. It was by Thalia's pine tree, and lo and behold. The people there were Carter, Sadie who was looking oddly drained of energy, and the psycho kitty lady. "I guess I won't have to look hard. There they are."

Chiron's tail swayed nervously. "Camille, leave now. They are here most likely for you. If the gods find out, you will die by their hand." He gave me a hug and pushed me towards their direction. "Go now."

I ran towards them and the psycho kitty lady pointed at me with one of her huge knives. "You!" She spat.

"Yes me, now let's get out of here!" Anyone could plainly see that we weren't very fond of each other and I don't think that was going to change any time soon.

Sadie pushed the psycho kitty lady aside to face me. "What do you mean let's leave? We have to search for someone." Her voice sounded irritated and angry.

"I am who you're looking for! Now let's leave before the campers start attacking you and the gods blast me out of oblivion." I pulled her hand and Carter's, since he was close by, and sprinted out of there. I assumed that the psycho kitty lady followed.

"No! This way!" Carter changed direction and soon I was face to face with a sleek silver porche. These kids sure were loaded to have a car like this. It was very nice and when the psycho kitty lady, who had followed us like I had assumed, started the engine and it began to purr. Isn't that funny? Someone who looks like a cat driving a car that purrs? Get it? Never mind.

The tires screeched and we were off. I looked back and saw the place that I called home disappearing from sight. I saw my friends staring at the car as it drove away, and Josh coming after the car for a while until Chiron came and stopped him. That make my vision go a little blurry, but I wasn't going to let these people see.

I blinked the tears away just in time since Sadie launched into interrogating me. "All right, time for some answers." How funny, I had said the same thing earlier this morning. "We saw you in your ba form and we saw Bast slice through you. Why are you still alive, and who are you?"

This girl was very demanding and I didn't like how she was commanding me to tell her everything. I told her though because that was the simplest thing to do. "First of all I don't know what a ba is. I just know that I had a stupid demi-god dream and saw you three. I don't know why I'm still alive, because I thought that I would die. Maybe kids of Hades won't be killed because we're princes and princesses of the underworld. Last of all I'm Camille Pallin, pleased to meet you officially Carter Sadie, and…Bast." I said the psycho kitty lady's name with some difficulty. Being polite to someone who almost killed me is not my forte.

"Okay, so now that that is out of the way, which god are you hosting?" That question took me for a loop.

"Excuse me?" As far as I knew, there was no god that I was hosting.

"You mean you don't know which god you have?" Sadie's voice was full of disbelief.

"Well I'm a daughter of Hades, but he isn't an Egyptian god. He's a Greek god."

"Hold it. You mean there are Greek gods!" Finally! Something that Sadie didn't know and act all stuck up about.

"Yes there are Greek gods. That camp that we were just at, all of those kids there, where children of the gods. There's Athena, Poseidon, Iris, Hecate, Ananke, and a whole lot more. I'm a child of Hades, he's the Greek god of the dead.." Bast gave a whistle from the front seat and I think that I heard Sadie mutter something like, "Jeez, those gods need a new hobby." I let it slide though because I was thinking of what was in store ahead of me as I was on the road with two teens telling me that some Egyptian god is using me as a host, and a lady named Bast who tried to kill me while yelling "Mange de Muffins." This was definitely going to be an interesting trip. If I survived it anyways, and with my luck so far, I wouldn't.

There was silence for a while, but then carter broke it. "We should probably figure out which god you have inside of you Camille. If you were in a battle, their knowledge and abilities could save your life." I would get the abilities of whatever god I had inside of me? Sick! Being a child of Hades, I already have the standard powers that all of my siblings did. Shadow traveling, summoning things from the under world, putting things into the underworld, summoning the dead and controlling them, being able to control creatures from the underworld like hellhounds. Having even more sick abilities like that? I couldn't wait to find out which god, or goddess, I was hosting.

"Okay, so how do I figure out which god or goddess I'm hosting?"

"Well Sadie and I had pendants with their symbols on them, and they went inside of them to stay since it had their symbols, but obviously you don't have an Egyptian pendant." Well…

"Actually I do." I pulled it out from underneath my shirt and their eyes went wide.

"You just said that you're Greek! Why on Earth do you something Egyptian?" I loved doing the unexpected to them. Their expressions are priceless.

"My father is a Greek god, but my mother was from Egypt. She gave me this pendant to remember her by when I left for camp half-blood." It always hurt to talk about leaving my mom. As much as I loved camp half-blood, I couldn't leave it without attracting dozens of monsters. Sometimes it felt like a prison instead of home. I was surprised that no monsters had started to attack yet.

"All right then, this simplifies things. Look at your pendant and identify the symbol, then say hello in your mind. The god or goddess that you're hosting should respond back and then we'll know which god you have." Really? I have to say hello inside of my head? Oh well, it's worth a shot.

I looked at the pendant and saw that it had a crescent moon on it. I think that that's the symbol of Thoth, I wasn't entirely sure though. _Umm, hello? Thoth? Are you in there or is someone else?_

_About time that you answered me. Do you know how lonely it is inside of your head with no one to talk to? Not to mention that you get to eat barbeque when I don't._

I yelped when I actually got a response. Then I groaned. I was so dead, the gods would kill me. They probably wouldn't send the Kindly ones, since my dad controlled them, but the might. Cyclopes, hellhounds. Crap, I was so dead.

_Excuse me, but which gods are you talking about? Because we won't be sending any of those monsters after you that you just named of in your head._

"The Greek gods are going to kill me." Oh wait, did I say that out loud?

"What do you mean the Greek gods are going to kill you? I thought that you were one of their many, many kids." Yep I said it out loud. Sadie just confirmed it.

"I'll have to tell you later. Right now, we need to get someplace protected, otherwise we will die. Do you have a place that has magical protection or something?"

Carter and Sadie looked at each other and spoke in unison to Bast. "Bast, get us home, I have a feeling that she isn't lying."

* * *

**Reviews are like air. They keep a writer and the story from dyeing. You don't want the story to die now do you? So review, review, review!**

**:) :) :) *fugemonkey87* :) :) :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyonewho reviwed! You made my day! Now if you didn't review...you better. Or else.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pjo or kc, any of its characters and blah, blah, blah. I only own Camille and the story line.**

**Now...ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

These kids sure were loaded. I mean first the expensive car, then the mansion of a house that they live in. I was staring at the doorway while they walked in saying, "Amos! We're home!"

A man emerged from a chained up door. He had black hair that seemed that was a bit dull, and I think that I might have seen flecks of gray in it. He didn't look that old though, mid-thirties maybe. What had he been through to cause him to age so much? Stress maybe? He was wearing a caramel coloured suit and had matching beads in his beard. I wonder if that was an Egyptian thing, because I sure didn't see people out in public with beads in their beards. "Carter, Sadie, Bast." He regarded each of them, and then turned to face me. "And who might you be?" He was very polite; I immediately took a liking to him.

"My name is Camille. Camille Pallin." I shook his hand. It was warm, but felt wrinkled and weathered. It felt like my grandpa's hand when I shook it on his sixty eight birthday. how old was this guy?

He looked me over and I felt like I was being attacked by one of the Hecate kids. You know they did this thing where they attacked your minds or try to made you faint, and I was getting the same feeling as when they try to attack me. Except he seemed to do it way more powerful and my head was starting to pound and my body was tingling all over.

_Focus and put a barrier around your mind. Focus on something that you love._

I don't know if that was Thoth or not, but I did what the voice inside of me said. I pictured Josh in my mind and the feeling disappeared. Amos looked surprised, as did everyone else.

Amos turned to Carter and Sadie. "Have you taught her any magic or anything yet?" Jeez I'm right here. Talk to my face. They shook their heads. "What god is she hosting?"

Before they could speak for me, I answered. "Thoth." I showed him my pendant. His face went a little shocked and he turned around and looked at something. I followed his gaze and saw a statue of Thoth.

"I thought you were against anything pertaining to a godling Thoth." Amos's voice was so quiet that I almost didn't hear it.

**"Let's just say that I met two people and they changed my view of things."** I covered my mouth in shock. That wasn't my voice, it was Thoth's! He was speaking through me. My knees gave way and I fell, Bast caught me and I just sat there on the floor shaking.

_That was a total invasion of my privacy! At least warn me before you do something like that! No, scratch that. If you have anything to say, tell me and then I'll speak._

_I'm sorry. I didn't think you would take it this badly. All of my other hosts did not mind if I talked through them._

He sounded very apologetic, so I decided to forgive him. _Just don't do anything like that again, please._

I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Sadie looking at me sympathetically. "I know how that feels. Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

I shook my head, "He agreed to not do anything like that again without my permission or at least warning me." I got up with the help of Carter, and I had to lean on him for some support. I found it really humiliating collapsing because Thoth talked through me, then having to use Carter for support.

They looked a little surprised when I said that. "Really?"

I was puzzled, why were they acting like it was a big deal? "Ya he did. Is there something wrong with that?"

They shifted a little uncomfortably as if afraid to answer. "Well, he's a god, the god of knowledge and stuff too. Gods don't normally obey mortals, we had a hard time to get Horus and Isis to stop talking through us, but Thoth just agreed without a problem."

_Is that true __Thoth? _

_Well ya. I really don't want to listen to you, but I don't want to anger your father, or any of your other gods._

That piked my interest. _Why? You guys are powerful and even older than the Greek gods, why so afraid?_

_We aren't as powerful as them now. They can appear in the mortal world without a problem. We have to use hosts to be able to leave the Daut and keep our powers. If I were to anger one of them, they could very well destroy me. But if we were in the Daut or I could appear properly with out a host, then I could destroy them no problem._

Well that was a bit of a shock. Gods were scared of the other gods. But something still didn't make sense. _You guys can use magic though, and Carter and Sadie use magic. Couldn't you just use your magic through me? _

_That would require a full take over where your soul would have no say in what I did and you may end up in oblivion never to come back._

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Oh, whoops. Said that out loud and now they were staring at me like I was insane.

_You get used to that look. My family gives it to me all the time._

"What did Thoth tell you Camille?"

"That the reason he is listening to me is because he doesn't want to anger my gods, because they could most likely beat him. Unless he did a full body take over that could result in me dyeing. Or they were fighting in this thing called the Daut"

_You wouldn't die. You just wouldn't be able to get back to your mortal body and you would be stuck in the Daut for time and all eternity._

_That counts as dyeing in my books, and what is this Daut thing?_

_Why don't you ask your hosts? _Whoops, forgot they were here for a minute.

"What exactly is the Daut?"

They looked taken back by the question. "What has Thoth been telling you?"

"That if he did a full body take over I wouldn't die. I could still live, but that would be very slim. Most likely I would end up in the Daut for time and all eternity unable to get back to my body."

They both looked at me as if trying to decided how much to tell me. Then Amos spoke, "How about you two get Camille settled into her room. We can discuss more about the gods in the morning." Carter and Sadie each took one of my hands and led me upstairs. "Oh and Camille." I turned around to look at him. "Make sure that you use the headrest, its there for a reason, which we will explain why in the morning." I swear that Carter blushed red like a beet. I wonder why that was. I made a decision to ask him in the morning when they were explaining everything to me. You know, it probably was a good thing that they were going to explain things to me tomorrow, because I felt so tired.

When we got to the room that I was going to be in, I flopped down on the bed, and then remembered what Amos had said. I put my head on the stone headrest thing that had hieroglyphs on it. It was uncomfortable, but he said that it was there for a reason, and I didn't want to know what would happen if I didn't use.

* * *

**Bwahaha! I love reviews a lot. Because they are just technology. They keep people from going insane. : ) This series is going to go on haitus (Hold) for a while. I want to finish my other fic, feel free to check that one out, and then I will focus on this one. Thanks for understanding. :)**

**:) :) :)*fudgemonkey87* :) :) :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks everyone for being understanding as I put this on hold. I have the next couple chapters planned out, so everything will be posted on Mondays like always. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and if you didn't...you better. :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own pjo or kc or any of their characters. Now...ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

I thought that since I wasn't at camp half-blood anymore I would stop having those stupid demi-god dreams. Turns out I was wrong. I was a weird turkey bird thing again, and once again I was listening to some random people's conversation.

"Are you sure of this, Chief Lector Desjardins?" A man with ginger hair was speaking to a man with a forked beard.

"Of course I am!" A scowl was on the man with the forked beard, who I assumed was named Desjardins. What a weird name, maybe it was a nickname, or it was his last name. "They have found another godling and we cannot allow this one to get away alive! The spy reports that they already know which god she is hosting!" He pounded his fist on a table and shook the jars that were on it.

The ginger man seemed to cower before him, his eyes wide. My guess was that he wasn't used to seeing this Desjardins guy like this. "Yes Chief Lector." He bowed and then made his way to the door walking backwards. "We will attack them in two days." He made his way a little faster towards the door, but then paused when he was at its entrance. "Chief," his voice was hesitant, "which god is this new godling hosting?"

Desjardins face turned a shade of red and purple mixed together. I had seen that shade of colour on someone's face once, and that was when Stacy from the Hermes cabin graffiti one of the Apollo kids instruments. That was a dark day at camp. "This _girl_," He spat the word through his gritted teeth and a hollow pit formed in the bottom of my stomach, "Is hosting…" He looked like he had just been fed a sour mango and was trying to not show his utter disgust. It wasn't working very well though, "She is hosting the god that had made the rule that there be no more godlings."

The ginger's eyes went wide as saucers. "You mean… this girl is hosting…Thoth?" He looked like he couldn't believe that the words were coming out of his mouth.

Desjardins nodded tensely and I think that it smelled like something was burning. The ginger seemed to notice the smell as well. He bowed again and left quickly. When he was gone Desjardins overturned the table and set it on fire. Well actually, he just increase the flame, it had been burning already before.

"Curse them." He muttered under his breath. "Curse those insolent gods." And with that my dream shifted.

I was in a GINORMOUS room and the air was tense. It seemed to crackle with power and I instantly recognized the feeling. Of course the last time that I had been in this room, the gods were debating how to kill me.

Zeus was fuming with anger and his face was a similar colour to what Desjardins had been. His voice bellowed angrily through the room. "I told you that we should have killed her when we had the chance! She was hosting a god! Blast those infernal meddling Egyptians!" He pounded his fist on his throne and the entire room shook.

Dionysus looked up lazily from his throne and addressed his father. "She's in Manhattan; why not just blast her out of the way now? She's bound to b asleep right now and those magicians wouldn't be able to do a thing about it." Really, could he at least pretend to care about the campers that he was in charge of for once?

Athena looked at Dionysus with her piercing gray eyes. "She is the host for an Egyptian god. Said god will most likely have placed some enchantments around her to ensure that she will not be killed."

_Did you place any enchantments around me Thoth? _I thought hopefully.

His reply dashed my hopes. _No I didn't. I did not even think that they would destroy one of their own so quickly._

_Were you not inside of me when they were discussing how to kill me?_

_... _Silence.

Hermes spoke up, his cadeus in hand. His snakes, what were their names? Greg and Martina? Something like that, they were twirling around it. "What Egyptian god is she hosting?" Why did it honestly matter?

My father was attending the council of how to kill me and he spoke lazily to Hermes. "Thoth I think it was. He might have been attracted to the amulet around her neck." He didn't care at all that I was going to be killed! A small part of my brain did wonder how he knew about the amulet. I hadn't told anyone about it. Believing in Greek gods and then having the symbol of an Egyptian one isn't really a good thing to do when you're a half-blood.

"They get me confused with that blasted god. I don't care if they were here first, we're known better." He grumbled under his breath and I had to restrain Thoth inside of my mind from having a stream of profanities be uttered.

_Cool it Thoth! If they find out that I'm here, we're dead for sure!_

"Why don't we stop this discussion for the moment. We wouldn't want the girl to know how we're going to kill her now would we?" Morpheus had a wicked smile on his face and he stared directly at me.

The gods turned to look at me; hatred was a prominent emotion in their eyes. Zeus's eyes scared me the most; they were so intense that I knew I was going to die. My father's eyes didn't have hatred in them though; they had surprise, concern, and something else in them that I couldn't identify. He quickly masked these emotions in his eyes though.

_Wakeup! WAKE UP CAMILLE! OTHERWISE YOU ARE GOING TO BE KILLED THIS INSTANT IN YOUR STUPID HALF BLOOD DREAM! _

Zeus raised his fist and in it I saw a lightning bolt arching and hissing. I started yelling at myself to get up even more, and then he threw it.

I woke up in my bed in the huge mansion, hearing an extremely loud _**BOOM!**_ And I instantly knew that the gods were trying their hardest to kill me. It sure lifted up my self esteem.

Getting past that, I flew to the door of the room that I was in; of course it had to be locked. I rattled the lock and heard thunder rumbling awfully close to where I was. Panic started to take over and I did what any normal half blood would do. I noticed the tiny incignificant details of where I was at the moment. Stupid ADHD.

Right now I could see the patterns in the wood grain door. I saw a cloud, an apple, and a skull. Something clicked in my brain as I looked at the door. Skull protects the brain. Brains have knowledge in them. Thoth is the god of knowledge. I'm hosting Thoth in my body.

_Thoth! Help! How do I get this door open? There has to be some magic mumbo thingy that I could use! _If I had been speaking out loud, I am positive that it would have mass hysteria evident in my voice.

Thoth gave a mental sigh and I just about snapped at him. _Make your hand into the form of a gun but sideways with your thumb pointing down. Point your index finger towards the door and say "Ha-di!"_

Sounded a bit crazy, but oh well. When you're a half-blood, everything in your life is crazy.

I did what he told me and these hieroglyphics appeared above my head in gold. At least I thought that they were hieroglyphics, I don't know what they could be otherwise. The door was blasted off its hinges and suddenly I felt extremely tired. It was like I had just run a marathon or something. I reached into my jean pockets and pulled out some ambrosia and ate it, I immediately felt better after that.

Rule number one of a half blood. Always have ambrosia with you, well maybe that is rule number two. I think that rule number one is don't ever use a cell phone. No scratch that. Rule number one is never be without a celestial bronze weapon. Wait a minute, where's mine!

I was searching my pockets frantically and panic engulfed me even more. Where was my weapon! I was so frantic to find it that I slammed right into Carter which resulted in both of us rubbing our heads on the floor.

"Carter, thank the gods!" My brain processed that I was using an interesting phrase since the gods were trying to kill me, or at least Zeus was. Maybe if I thanked them they wouldn't try as hard to kill me. Another rumble sounded and it shook the building. I guess thanking them isn't going to help me. "We have to get out of here. Now!"

He looked at me confused, but I didn't wait for his response. I grabbed his hand and pulled him along. "Wait a minute." He tried to stop, but I was not about to let that happen. "Why do we have to leave?" He sounded confused, and it sounded kinda cute.

_Now is not the time to be thinking of things like that Camille. Powerful super beings are trying to kill you at the moment. _Thoth reprimanded me inside of my mind. I think that it's a good thing that I actually have him in my head; he should help me snap out of my stupid ADHD when needed.

"Because the gods are trying to kill me, and if we don't leave soon Zeus or Poseidon or someone else is going to destroy your house." I wasn't looking at him at the moment, but I'm pretty sure that his eyes were incredibly wide and he had a shocked expression on his face. "Where's your sister, and that Amos person?" I added reluctantly, "And the crazy cat lady Bast."

"Let me lead right now. After all, I'm the one that lives here and actually knows where I'm going." I rolled my eyes, not that he would know, and let him lead the way. He led me through a series of hallways and corridors and staircases, until we came to a door that was heavily chained.

And that's when the roof caved in.

* * *

**Bwahaha! Review and tell me what you think! It keeps me from killing the story. **

**:) :) :) *Fudemonkley87* :) :) :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and if you didn't...you better. Or else. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pjo or kc including their characters. I only own my oc and the plot line.**

**Now...ONWARD TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Ow. That was really my only thought until Thoth snapped at me. Scratch that. even after Thoth snapped me out of it the though "ow" was still in my mind. It was just more to the back.

_Get up! You can't just lie there! Check to see if anything is hurt, then get up and find Carter! _Wow he was irritable; I did what he said though.

I wiggled my toes and feet, they were fine. That's good I'm going to need them to run. I was able to move my arms, my head and my back. Looks like I'll just be sore, but nothing will be broken. I stood up shakily and coughed, dust was everywhere and it made it hard to breath. "Carter?" My voice was uncertain and croaky.

There was silence for about a minute and I feared that Carter had been crushed by the cave in, much to my relief he answered me though. "I'm here Camille." His voice was hoarse. Relief flooded through me, I would feel so guilty if this guy died because of me.

He got up and started towards the room that was caved in. "What are you doing Carter?" I was so confused, why was he going into the room that was collapsed.

"The amulets that Sadie and I used are in there, if we're leaving I can't leave them here." Very reasonable having the power of a god just lying around doesn't seem very smart. He made his way through the reckage and emerged a moment later with a box. "Here they are." He held them a little wary, as if it was about to explode.

"Carter! Carter!" It sounded like Sadie was getting really worried and impatient, but more worried.

"Sadie! We're down here by the library!" Carter shouted back to her. "Get down here quick with Uncle Amos and Bast! We have to leave now!" Great. The psycho kitty lady gets to come with us, this should be interesting.

Carter and I couldn't move from where we were, coming through the wreckage to get to Sadie, Amos, and Bast would take forever, it would be much easier for them to come to us. Carter and I had to wait there and I started tapping my foot impatiently, there wasn't any time for this! Gods were trying to destroy me! We couldn't waste any time waiting for those three to come to us.

Then I had one of those light bulb moments. I can summon the dead, why not have them work at clearing away the wreckage? _Thank you Athena for this brilliant idea. _Even if she was trying to kill me, I should thank her for giving me an awesome idea.

_Hey! It's my idea and I was here way before Athena was girl! _

_Whatever. I don't believe in you Egyptian gods remember? I believe in the Greek ones.__ They're way more awesome than any of you._

Thoth snorted. _Oh ya, you mean the ones that are trying to kill you?_

_... _There really was no way to outsmart a god of knowledge. That wouldn't stop me from trying though.

I summoned the skeletal warriors with little difficulty. I barely lost any energy now after a lot of practice. "Clear away this wreckage, now!" They set to work. I really loved how I could summon them, they did everything for me. Including my laundry.

Carter just about had a fit when he saw them come up from the ground though, and I couldn't really blame him. When I was first at camp half blood someone summoned them and I let out a nice long scream. "What are these? More things sent by your gods to kill us?" I let that comment slide, even if they were trying to kill me, they were still family. Somehow.

"Don't worry, they're on our side. I can control them." Carter's face relaxed a bit, but it still showed suspicion, I ignored it though. I knew that they were here to help and that's all that mattered.

Several minutes later the wreckage was almost cleared and Bast Amos and Sadie climbed through looking quite confused. "What are these things Carter? I didn't know that you could do magic like this. Unless…someone else did it?" Sadie was looking around with a frown but had that look on her face that I had seen on the girls of Aphrodite at camp. My guess is that a boy that she has a crush on can do the same magic or magic similar.

I said with a smirk, "Sorry to disappoint you Sadie, but the boy of your dreams isn't here, I summoned them." She blushed and opened her mouth to speak but I held my hand up in a way that clearly said _just-shut-up-right-now-Sadie-I'll-explain-later_. "Ask questions later, we need to get out of here now."

Amos opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it. Then he opened it again and sound actually came out, "Lead us out of here then Camille. You obviously seem to know what exactly is happening at the moment." Finally, someone who actually listens to me and doesn't ask questions. I have to admit that I was quite stunned when he said this, I'm so used to at camp where I'm questioned for everything that I do to make sure that I don't blow something up by accident. Or summon something from the underworld that could destroy camp. Everyone does have good reason to be worried about that at camp though, I did accidentally summon a couple hellhounds before and I couldn't control them. Boy was I ever in trouble. Anyways back to me being asked to lead.

I motioned for them to follow me and sprinted though the front door. When I went outside I was just about fried by some lightning. Blazing white and so hot that it charred my hair even though I was two feet away, it struck right where I would have ran to and made a crater in the ground. Fear coursed through me and even though I knew it wouldn't do me any good I yelled at the sky, not threatingly of course, it was more like pleading. "I'm sorry! This isn't my fault! I didn't ask to have a stupid Egyptian god inside of me!" Thunder rumbled awfully close and sounded like laughter.

_I am not stupid! I am the god of knowledge! If anyone is stupid-"_

"Shut it Thoth! I already have about forty eight other gods mad at me and trying to kill me! I don't need some other god to put me on their hit list as well!" I snapped out loud and was pretty sure that Carter, Sadie, Bast, and Amos were staring at me. I turned around to face them. "I'll explain later. Do you guys have anywhere that has magical protections? Like really, really, really powerful ones that isn't very populated?" There was a plea in my voice; I didn't want to have to drag to many people into this. I wouldn't be able to stand it if people died because of me.

There was silence for a bit, and then Amos spoke. "We have to go to another Nome. They have powerful magical protections. Our Nome is slightly weak at the moment, and I'm assuming that you want to get far away from your gods at the moment? Being close to the Empire State building really isn't very wise."

Surprise flooded through me. How did he know that they resided in the Empire State building? Wait…he's a magician. Of course he knows. "Oh good, you know that we need to get away. So which Nome thingy should we go to then?"

Amos had a grave look on his face when he spoke next and I have to admit, it made me quite scared. "We have two choices. Going to the Nome in Antarctica, there's really no one there, or going to one of the most populated Nome's there is, where you, Carter, Sadie, Bast, and possibly I, may end up dead. Take your pick of going to Antarctica or the First Nome."

* * *

**Bwahaha! Review and tell me what you think. Pretty, pretty, pretty please with sugar, cherries, whipped cream, and sprinkles on top. :)**

**:) :) :) *fudgemonkey87* :) :) :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone and anyone who reviewed! You're all really awesome. And if you didn't review...you better. Or else. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pjo or kc or any of the characters from either series. I only own my oc Camille and the plot.**

**Now...ONWARD TO THE AWESOME STORY!**

* * *

You know, it really was a hard decision. First of all, that First Nome had incredible magic protections, but we would most likely get killed. The Antarctic one would be incredibly depressing, and I would most likely die of boredom, but there were penguins there… Penguins are incredibly awesome, and there would be no one in Antarctica. I was used to life threatening situations being a half-blood, but I wasn't to sure if the rest of them were. So Antarctica or the First Nome?

Before I could make a decision and say something out loud, Sadie said it for me. "We're going to Antarctica." I make a face at her and she rolled her eyes. "Desjardins will be looking for any excuse to kill Camille, and us. We can't go there unless there isn't any choice. We have to go to Antarctica." She has good logic.

"One problem, how exactly are we supposed to get to Antarctica? Flying is out of the question because Zeus would blast me out of the sky without a second thought. Boats is the same thing, no way would Poseidon let me travel over water." Worry was evident in my voice; I had no clue how I was supposed to get to Antarctica without dyeing a painful death.

Sadie gave me a look of death. "Great! So we can't fly or travel by sea! So are you saying that we have to travel by land? Because in case you haven't noticed, Antarctica is in the middle of the ocean!" Her eyes were furious and I have to admit, I was a little scared of them.

I wouldn't take it lying down though, "Well I'm so sorry that I'm an inconvenience to you! But for your information, I never wanted to be a part of this! I could have done full well without a god deciding to use me as a host! If you want to blame someone, blame stupid Thoth for using me as a stupid host!"

_Excuse me, but I am not stupid! I am smarter than your Athena! I was here first and-"_

_Shut up! Shut up, shut up shut up! I never wanted you inside of my head! Why the Hades did you choose me! If you wanted a half blood, there are plenty of them at camp who would probably be more suited to this than I am!_

_No you silly girl! I am residing inside of you because you have the blood of the Pharaohs! I don't want to be residing inside of you by all means! You just so happen to be suited to my presence, your amulet probably plays a contributing factor to this._

"What the Hades is the blood of the Pharaohs?" I directed the question to Thoth and Carter, Sadie, Amos, and Bast.

I expected Thoth to be the one to respond, but Bast beat him to the point. "The gods have always used people as hosts, mostly the Pharaohs of Egypt. The reason for this is because mortals have creativity and can change many things. Having the blood of the Pharaohs means that you have blood of a previous Pharaoh of Egypt. Your last name is Pallin, so I don't know which Pharaoh you are a descendant of, the name must have gotten lost a while ago."

I just stared at Bast. "So you're telling me that my mother is a descendant of some Pharaoh of Egypt and that's why Thoth decided to reside in me?"

"It may not have been your mother who had the blood of the Pharaohs; it very well could have been your father." She had no clue how wrong she was.

"No. It was my mother." I responded in a flat tone. "My father is on Olympus trying his hardest to kill me because my mother has the blood of the Pharaohs." My voice made it clear that the subject matter was closed and I didn't want to talk about it. "Let's get out of here quick, I don't want to have any more lightning bolts come close to hitting me.

"Do you want to tell us who exactly is trying to kill you?" Sadie's voice was getting more impatient by the second.

"Later. Right now I want to get out of the city, preferably out of the country." Not that that would really do me any good. The gods wanted to kill me and they could be anywhere that they wanted.

This time it was carter not Sadie who asked me a question. "How exactly are we supposed to get out of here? You said that you can't travel by plane or boat. What are we supposed to do? Walk?"

Bast's eyes lit up with excitement. "I could get us a ride."

"Steal is more like it." My voice was cold, kids of Hermes stole things. Kids of Hades had some morals. "I can take care of a ride."

They looked at me confused. I turned my back on them and knelled onto the ground. I rummaged around in the pockets of my jeans, trying to find something sharp. Where was my weapon? Really it was a pair of enchanted gloves that could hold any type of weapon, and a lot of them. For the first time since I left camp I looked at my hands and saw my gloves. They were black fingerless gloves with stripes of red, green, and purple in them.

_I'm such an idiot for not noticing them earlier. _I thought bitterly.

_Not an idiot, just under panic and stress._ Thoth's comment made me feel slightly better, but not by much.

I focused on a knife and pulled at the opening in the pinkie finger. Next thing I knew there was a celestial bronze knife in my hand. Gripping it in my right hand, I cut my pinkie finger and let the blood that oozed from it hit the ground. As the blood soaked into the ground I spoke _"άνοδο, τα άλογα των νεκρών" _For all of you none demi-god people out there, or for the people who don't know Greek, that means "Rise, horses of the dead."

My eyes were closed to focus my energy so I wasn't to sure if the skeletal horses appeared. Then I heard gasps, a hiss, and what sounded like someone choking. That led me to assume that they appeared. I opened my eyes and saw five skeletal horses. I gave a weak smile and tried to stand up, only to fall.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jeez did it look like I was okay? Carter could be an idiot, but I really liked the concern in his voice.

"What do you think Carter? She just keeled over." I did not keel over, I just fell. She turned to face me. "You shouldn't perform magic like that. It drains you quickly.

I let out a laugh and got myself into a sitting position. "That wasn't magic, that's just me being a demi-god." I rummaged around in my pockets again until I pulled out my emergency ambrosia. I stuffed some into my mouth and felt better once I swallowed it. I stood up much to their amazement and said. "Pick a horse and get on."

They were apprehensive at first, but eventually they got on. Sadie said something that confused me. "Why aren't you hosting Anubis?"

_Hey Thoth, who's Anubis?_

I thought I heard something like a scoff, but I wasn't sure. _He's the person who sees over the process of mummification._

_So he's your god of the dead._

_No, the job was split up between Oasis and Anubis._

I for sure scoffed. _So in other words, no one was man enough to just take the entire job. That's just pathetic._

_Watch it Camille, if they heard you then you very well could end up dead._

I rolled my eyes. _I already have gods out to kill me. What's a couple more? _Thoth was silent and then I added in _I was kidding. You know that right?_

Sadie looked like she was waiting for my reply. "No clue." I urged my horse forward and the rest followed. "Why do you ask?"

She looked a little nervous. My guess is that she had a crush on Anubis. "Well, what you just did, he could probably do as well. Summon the dead and stuff."

I gave a snort. "Of course I can do stuff like that. My dad is God of the Dead." And I'm most likely going to join him soon, as a dead person. That'll sure be a lovely family reunion.

She looked kinda ticked of when I said this. "You mean you're Anubis's kid?" I swear that I heard something rumble in the distance. Whether it was because this Anubis didn't like how Sadie was talking, or my gods were seriously ticked off at me.

I stared at her with an _are-you-an-idiot _expression on my face. "I'm not a kid of an Egyptian god stupid." Sadie got a murderous look in her eyes, but I ignored it. "I'm the kid of Hades, the Greek god of the Dead. I mentioned this already."

Conversation was cut short as I had to listen to Amos as to where we were supposed to go. Since I was the one that the horses seemed to follow, I led. I kinda felt giddy; it was like I was leading a quest. Carter, Sadie, Bast and Amos were the people that I would travel with and after it was done I could just go back to camp half-blood in peace. Then I remembered that the gods were out to kill me, and the chance of returning to camp half-blood was even less than zero. The chance of even staying alive was basically zero.

* * *

**Bwahaha! Review to tell me what you think because there is no greater joy to a writer than a review. :)**

**:) :) :) *fudgemonkey87* :) :) :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone and anyone who reviewed. And if you didn't...you better. Or else. :)**

**Disclaimer: Ido not own pjo or kc or any of the characters from either series. I hope that disclaimer made sense.**

**Now...ONWARD TO THE STORY!**

* * *

"We need to stop." My voice was ragged and each word took so much energy out of me. We hadn't been riding very long, but suddenly I was exhausted of energy. I had already eaten some ambrosia earlie when the feeling first started to give me some more energy. It worked for a while but now the feelinwas back worse then ever. I had already ingested so much ambrosia today that I did't dare risk anymore. I didn't want to become a pile of ash,.

The horses slowed to a walk and then stopped altogether. I dismounted and collapsed onto the ground. I didn't even have enough energy to sit up.

"Camille what's wrong?" I wasn't sure who said it; my brain was so fuzzy that I had trouble registering things. I think it was Carter, but I wasn't sure.

"Out…of…energy." My voice was halting and the words had trouble forming in my brain. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"Did summoning those horses drain you of energy?" This was Amos's voice, it sounded slightly excited. Like he was excited at the prospect of new information. My mind immediately went to Carlisle from the Twilight books, why I'm not sure. I couldn't form a train of thought. There probably wasn't enough passengers to fill the train, or there never was a trian in the first place.

"At first…but they should…remain…independent after that…and not…drain any of my…energy." My vision was going slightly fuzzy and I felt cold and clammy. Was I dyeing? Since I was daughter of Hades shouldn't I know if I was dyeing?

Everyone's voice was getting quieter. Why? I think that I heard a muted, "Bast, get us a car. Something fast."

I felt someone pick me up and it felt like I was floating. I heard a voice that was louder than the others, but I didn't know who this voice belonged to either. it wasn't like any voice that I had heard before. It was more regal, but kind and fatherly. "Camille. Are you ready?" For what? Was it my father asking if I was ready to die? No, it wasn't him. He didn't care enough to ask if I was ready to die. If it was him he would just kill me and be done with it.

The response was ready on my lips, but I wasn't sure if it was the response that I wanted to say. An airy, "Yes." came from my lips before I could stop it. The floating feeling increased and it became unbearably hot. Something in the hollow of my neck was burning me. It kept me tethered to reality and kept the floating sensation at bay. But it was such a nice feeling, I wanted that floating feeling to stay.

_Camille! Stay awake!_ Whose voice was that? I sounded so familiar, but I couldn't place who it belonged to. There was a fire at the bottom of my neck. I tried to raise my hand to put out the fire, but it wouldn't move. It felt heavy as lead.

I was drifting, and the next thing I knew the pain at the bottom of my neck stopped. I was no longer floating and I didn't feel so tired. I opened my eyes and saw a boy. He looked sixteen and was really pale, and I mean pale. This kid could be albino or something.

Maybe he's secretly a vampire like in Twilight. He had brown eyes and tousled black hair. There goes the vampire theory. If he was a vampire he would have either red, black, gold, amber, or topaz eyes.

From what people had said at camp, he looked like Nico di Angelo. I had never met him since he lived in the time of the Great War, but that was how people had described him. The way he dressed was similar as well, or so Chiron said. He had black jeans, like me, black combat boots, mine were personalized. I had taken a paint gun and shot it at my boots. It gave it multicolored splatters. A ripped t-shirt, which showed off his muscles, and a gold chain.

"Are you Nico di Angelo?" The question popped out of my mouth before I could stop it.

He tilted his head to the side slightly. "Who?" Guess that answered my question.

I blushed in spite of myself. "Sorry, you just look like someone that I've heard about."

_Camille! Don't' go saying things like that! You have no clue who this is._

I was about to say something to Thoth, but the unknown boy beat me to it. "I see that you've disregarded the rule that you yourself made Thoth." He had a smirk on his face.

"**I did not make the rule. I only suggested it!" **Thoth had spoken through me again! My knees gave way and I fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" the boy who wasn't Nico knelt beside me looking unsure as to what to do. I was shaking again.

_I thought you said that you wouldn't do that anymore. _I couldn't muster the energy to sound angry. I was shaking from having my privacy invaded.

_Sorry. Lost my temper._

"Wow. You got Thoth to say sorry. I'm impressed." I turned to look at the boy. His face had a smirk on it.

"Who are you? And how could you hear what Thoth said?" Not the most polite thing to do, but oh well.

His face became guarded. "I should be asking you that."

"What? How I can hear him? He's inside of my head of course I can hear him. Duh." The unknown boy chuckled. "So are you going to tell me who you are?"

"I'm Anubis." So this is who Sadie had a crush on. Well, he is good looking. He had nice muscles and I liked his sense of style. I could definitely see why Sadie had fallen for him.

_Don't even bother thinking that Camille. He's over 5000 years old and he's already taken by __Sadie._ In Thoth had a body he for sure would be rolling his eyes at the moment.

_I'm not thinking that way about him. I'm just saying that I could see how Sadie fell for him._I thought defensively. Then I added in my mind, _Besides, I already have a boyfriend._A boyfriend that I left woithout telling him what was going on and where I was going. A boyfriend that i would probably never see again. At least when I'm alive, I would probably see Josh when I was dead.

Anubis flushed. "I am not taken by Sadie." He spoke through his teeth. I wanted to laugh, but I already had gods trying to kill me, don't want any more. Thinking about this snapped me out of my brooding.

"Too bad, she's sure going to be disappointed." He flushed even more and I smirked.

"Whatever." He mumbled then in a clearer and louder voice he said. "I told you who I am, who are you?" His head tilted to the side again.

"Camille Pallin."

His brow furrowed. "You shouldn't be here."

I rolled my eyes. "Really? And why is that?"

"This is the land of the dead. You can't be here unless you're dead," he paused and added, "or crossed the river. You just appeared out of no where. Only I and Lord Osiris can do that."

I felt insulted. "What are you talking about? Of course I can appear in the land of the dead. I'm daughter of the god of the dead." Anger was rising in my voice.

His brow furrowed even more. "Daughter of the god of the dead? Impossible. Lord Osiris hasn't had any children since he's become the host for Osiris, and I…" His face went red and then he looked at me angrily.

For a minute he looked like a jackal and I backed away a step before retorting angrily. "You're just like Sadie! As soon as I said that she assumed that I was your kid! What is wrong with al of you!"

"Sadie was angry because she thought that you were my kid?" His face lit up. I assumed that he was crushing on Sadie as well and was glad that she had gotten angry.

_Oh ya, "I'm not taken by Sadie" you liar._

"Shut up Thoth." His good mood was ruined just like that. "You said that you're daughter of the lord of the dead, but you obviously aren't Lord Osiris's child or…"

"How many times do I have to tell you Anubis to call me Julius?" I turned around and saw someone approaching. His skin was tinged blue and he had piercing brown eyes. They reminded me of Chiron's. His head was shaved and he had a goatee. I assumed that this was Osiris.

_You assumed right Camille. That is Osiris, but it is also Julius Kane._

_Kane? Like carter and Sadie Kane? This is their dad? But they're mortal._

Before Thoth could answer me, Osiris spoke. "Yes I am carter and Sadie's father, but I host Osiris. I'm glad that you responded to my summons, come with me." He beckoned with his hand and walked away. Anubis and I followed him.

* * *

**Bwahaha! Review and tell me what you think! :)**

**:) :) :) *fudgemonkey87* :) :) :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to everyone and anyone who reviewed, and if you didn't...you better. or else. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pjo or kc or any of the characters from either series. I only own my oc Camille and the plot of my story.**

**Now...ONWARD TO THE WONDERFUL (in my opinion it's wonderful, but you never know what other people think) STORY!We came to a room and Osiris, or Julius, or Carter and Sadie's dad, or whoever he is, sat down on this throne style chair. Two other chairs appeared and Anubis and I sat down.**

* * *

Osiris, or Julius, or Carter and Sadie's dad, or semi-lord of the dead, or whoever he is, looked kindly at me and spoke, "You're probably wondering why you're here Camille."

"Yes sir." It was probably good to use my manners around a god. I didn't want to have any more of them trying to kill me.

"No need to call me sir. Just call me Julius." He said. "I hope that you are able to adapt to it more easily than Anubis here."

I turned to look at Anubis and smirked. He rolled his eyes and for a minute I thought that he would stick his tongue out at me.

"I summoned you here to help you." He spoke slowly.

"Summoned me?" I didn't like being summoned, especially if it caused me to lose so much energy, and having that feeling of fire at the base of my throat.

_I'm sorry Camille. that burning sensation was my fault. I thought that your gods were trying to take you away someplace and I tried to protect you. Then I realized that it Osiris and I backed off. Sorry for the discomfort._ I was going to respond, but then Julius continued speaking and I made sure to pay attention.

"Yes, and it was quite difficult." Julius's brow furrowed. "I think that your nature makes it extremely difficult for Egyptian gods to communicate with you.

_That's exactly the reason Osiris. I've been residing inside of Camille for a couple of months, but was only able to communicate with her when her gods were discussing how to kill her. _I shivered at the memory.

"Kill her?" Anubis's voice was surprised.

"Ya. Not sure why though." I was so confused. "I was summoned to them and they were discussing right in front of me how I would die. It was a unanimous vote that I should be put to death if I was hosting a god. When it was discovered that I was hosting Thoth everyone agreed that I was to die. No one was opposed to the idea." I frowned. "Not even my father." Funny thing is, I don't really think of him as a father. He never communicated, no gods were allowed to, but he did give me a gift and offer me protection at times. My regard for him as a father disappeared at once though when he had no objection to having me killed.

Anubis looked at me in shock. "They were discussing how to kill you, right in front of you?"

I frowned at him. "Ya. What's your point?"

"Nothing." He looked away shaking his head. Then it snapped back to attention to look at me. "Wait, your father was there?"

"Ya." I spoke in a slow tone like I was speaking to a three year old. "My dad is god of the dead. I told you this earlier."

"So your dad, is Hades?" Why did he sound so surprised?

"Ya. Why do you sound so surprised?"

_Most of Hades kids are depressing kids. They dress in all black and one of them looked almost exactly like Anubis._

"That was probably Nico. From what people have told me he looked like Anubis's twin." I looked at Anubis again and then added, "Except for the ears. Nico didn't have pointed ears." Anubis's ears were pointed like elf ears.

_Or jackal ears Camille. Remember that his animal is the jackal._

_Right, whatever._

I thought about what Sadie had said earlier to me. _Why aren't you hosting Anubis? _"Anubis, are you able to summon skeletal beings and stuff?"

"Ish. I'm the god of mummification and funerals, so I can summon things related to that."

"So mummy wrapping?" That had to do with mummification.

"Ya." He sounded surprised; maybe he wasn't expecting me to grasp the concept so quickly.

"Anyways," Julius got us back to the point. "As I was saying Camille, I summoned you here to help you."

"How can you help?" I was slightly suspicious, but can you blame me? I had a whole bunch of gods out to kill me, and painfully too, whose to say that he wasn't planning to kill me as well? All right I'm paranoid, but I had the right to be paranoid. In the past forty eight hours the the gods, including my so called father, had discussed how to kill me and had tried to put those plans in action. I think it was good for me to be paranoid at this point.

He smiled. "Your gods want to kill you, well in this realm they cannot enter. This is mine and Anubis realm. Here you can train and learn how to handle Thoth."

_Who says that I need to be handled? _Thoth humphed.

"How to coexist with Thoth then." Julius corrected himself.

"So you're saying that here I can learn how to be a magician?" I sounded slightly skeptical. I still wasn't buying the whole magician thing, I was still on the fence.

"Yes." He smiled again. He sure likes smiling.

"Would Carter, Sadie, Bast, and Amos be here as well?" They really were the people who were going to teach me, even though they haven't really taught me anything yet. I noticed that Anubis's ears perked up when I said Sadie's name. I stifled a laugh.

"Seeing as they are your teachers that would be fitting. I will send you back to them; they'll know how to get here. Good bye Camille." He waved, but I don't think it was at me.

A light flashed and I was in a car with Carter's face about an inch from mine. "AAAHH!" I flinched back farther into the seat that I was in and Carter flinched back as well. "Invasion of personal space Carter." Truth be told, I thought that he was going to kiss me or something. Maybe he had a deluded thought that I was like Snow White. Stuck in a coma and could only be awakened by true love's first kiss. One problem, Carter wasn't my true love. Sure he was cute, border line hot, but he was not my true love.

Sadie was trying not to laugh and she spoke through laughter trying to be serious. 'What happened Camille? You just fainted."

I recapped what happened and Sadie and Carter smiled. "Well," Carter said, "I guess we're going to visit dad. Guess it's time to get the boat back."

Sadie shivered. "I don't want to have to go that way again. Isn't there any other way that we can get there?"

I had a light bulb moment. Maybe Athena wasn't too angry at me.

_No she's still angry at you. Give me the credit. I'm the god of knowledge that isn't angry at you._

_Something tells me that you're a little jealous that Athena gave me an awesome idea and you didn't. Or you're a tad jealous that I believe and like the Greek gods better than you._

_I could care less, but I still am perplexed that you still like and worship the Greek gods after their many attempts on your life. You should worship and like the Egyptian gods, we aren't trying to kill you, we're trying to help you._

_Funny, since it's because of you Egyptian gods that my gods are trying to kill me in the first place._

_..._Silence. you know, I think that I might have just out smarted the God of knowledge.

_No you haven't. I just have realized that arguing with you has no point because you have to be one of the most stubbornest people alive._

_And proud of it._

_Whatever, why don't you tell Carter and Sadie the brilliant idea that your goddess of knowledge just gave you._

"Are there shadows there in your underworld?" Carter and Sadie looked at me like I was crazy.

"Ya. Why do you ask?" Carter sounded confused and it was really cute.

_Think about that later Camille. Idea remember. _Thoth told me.

_Right. _"Then I can get us all there." I may faint in the process, but oh well I can worry about that later.

"How?" Carter asked.

I smiled at them. "Shadow traveling."

* * *

**Bwahaha! Review and tell me what you think. I love your feedback whether positive or not. :)**

**:) :) :) *fudgemonkey87* :) :) :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You made me so happy. :) And if you didn't review...you better. Otherwise I'll make Camille go all daughter of Hades, host of Thoth on your butt. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pjo or kc or any of the characters. I only own the plot line, my ocs, and Camille who is an oc.**

**Now...ONWARD TO THE AMAZAZING STORY!**

I didn't get the reaction that I wanted from Carter, Sadie, Amos, and Bast the psycho kitty lady, but I couldn't really blame them. Shadow travelling was something that was really only known the half-bloods and the Greek Gods, not even Thoth knew about it and he was the Egyptian God of Knowledge.

_What is this thing called Shadow traveling Camille? Is it a new form of magic? Because I haven't __discovered any new magic since Blues Music._

I didn't comment on how Blues wasn't really a type of magic, just a form of music. _It's a demi-god thing; I'll explain it in a minute. I hate repeating myself._

"What is shadow traveling Camille? Is it something that Anubis taught you when you were knocked out right now? Because it sounds like a form of his magic." Sadie asked.

I didn't let my annoyance show, or at least tried to not let it show. I don't know how well I did. "No," I said slightly testy, "It is not something that Anubis taught me. It's not a form of magic that can be learned." I thought about it for a minute and then corrected my self. "Well maybe Anubis could learn it, but no one else could unless they were his kid." Sadie had a look of fury on her face when I said this and I restrained myself from laughing. "Shadow traveling is a demi-god thing, well only specific demi-gods can do it."

"Why's that?" I just couldn't get over how cute Carter sounded when he was confused.

_Focus Camille. I want to know what this shadow traveling magic is._

_It isn't magic! It's a demi-god thing!_

"You have to be a child of Hades to be able to shadow travel because he's Lord of the dead and-"

"Anubis and Osiris are the Gods of the dead." Sadie told me testily. I could tell that she didn't like to think that her dad and unofficial boyfriend shared the job with someone else.

"Listen," I said really angry now, "I don't care about your Egyptian gods, customs and whatever other crap you have. I am the child of a Greek god who could obliterate all of you in a second, so I don't really care about your Egyptian gods. So shut up and stop interrupting me."

_Someone's angry._

_Shut up Thoth._

_You should show more gratitude for us Egyptian gods, we are trying to save you after all._

_If it wasn't for you stupid Egyptian gods I wouldn't be in this mess in the first place! _

_Actually if your gods were more open minded then we wouldn't be in this mess._

_Don't talk about them that way! _I could feel Thoth's surprise. He hadn't seen me this angry before and really, I hadn't either.

_Why do you care about them so much? They're trying to kill you and here you are defending them. Are you hoping that their wrath will be lessened because you aren't trash talking them?_

I really hadn't thought about it before, but I just couldn't bring myself to completely trash them. I went with the simplest response that people really couldn't question. "They're my family."

"Who is?" Oh, did I say that out loud?

"No one is my family, now where was I?" My voice was slightly more distant than before.

"Only kids of Hades can shadow travel, which you still haven't told us what it is." Carter and sadie both said it at the same time. The oly difference really was that Carter's tone of voice was patient, while sadie's was down right murderous.

"Right. You have to be a child of Hades to shadow travel because shadow traveling is traveling through the shadows to anywhere in the world. Only kids of Hades can do it because dad is Lord of the Shadows as well as Lord of the dead." I hoped that it made sense to them because I found it kinda hard to explain.

"You said anywhere in this world." Amos said hesitantly, "but we need to get to another dimension. Are you sure that you'll be able to shadow travel us there?"

Really I wasn't to sure. I was the best shadow traveler that Camp half-blood had seen so far and I was able to travel to three different continents in one day with only fainting for a couple of hours. Some kids couldn't even get to a different continent without fainting for a couple of days, so traveling to another dimension shouldn't be too hard. "Ya, I'm the best shadow traveler that camp half-blood has seen so far. I should be able to get us there, but I may pass out for a couple of days." Or weeks I added to myself.

There was a spell of silence. "You say that you're the best shadow traveler that your camp?" Amos sounded doubtful.

"Yes." I said slightly annoyed. Why was he so doubtful? Did he not believe me?

_Don't get angry Camille. Think, if you were in his situation what would you think?_

I calmed down realizing that he did have a point. When I first heard about shadow traveling I did doubt it a bit. _Thoth, if they do agree to this will you help me?_

_Help you? _He sounded surprised. _With what?_

_Concentrating on where I need to go, and giving me more power. Thinking about it now, I don't think that I'll be able to do this by myself. Five people and a different dimension? It will be hard and I want to make sure that I don't die._

He was silent for a while I could swear that he was doing it to annoy me. _Fine then, it would be bad if my host ended up dyeing. Just remember, what ever happens this is your idea. So if you lose a limb or something it isn't my fault._

I suppressed a snort. _Don't be silly Thoth; you can't lose a limb from shadow traveling. The worst that can happen is that you get lost, or end up unconscious for a month or two._

_A MONTH OR TWO! Has that ever happened to anyone?_

I thought about it for a while. _Not that I know of._

There was more silence. "Okay Camille." Amos said, "We'll let you shadow travel us there."

I suppressed a grin. I couldn't wait to show off to them that I could do something that none of them could and never would be ale to do because they were Egyptian and not Greek. Just went to show you how much awesome the Greek were than the Egyptian's.

_We are way more awesome than you Greek people! _

_Can you guys shadow travel? _

…..Silence.

_Didn't think so. _I thought smugly.

* * *

"Okay Camille. Are you absolutely positive that this will work?" Carter asked for what must have bee the seventh time.

"Yes Carter." I said exasperated. "I've channeled my energy so that it's at max, and Thoth added his energy to mine. I've been concentrating on where I want all of us to go for the past five minutes. All that's left is for you to grasp either Bast's hand or mine and then we can set out." Really, I wished that he would stop worrying.

_Can you really blame him Camille? He's never heard of anything called shadow traveling and fro all he knows we could end up someone where that is no where near where we need to go._

I didn't respond to him, I needed to make sure that my concentration didn't waver. After contemplating for a while carter grasped my hand. "All right, no one let go of the hand that you are holding onto, no matter what. If you do you could become lost in the shadows and never emerge." Really I didn't think that would actually happen, they would just end up in a different destination, but I needed to make sure that none of them let go of the hand that they were holding onto.

I took a deep breath and stepped into the shadows.

* * *

**Bwahaha! Review, review, review! I love hearing your thoughts on my stories, plus it makes me really happy and lets me know that people appreciate my work as a fan fiction writer. :)**

**:) :) :) *fudgemonkey87* :) :) :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am super uber sorry for the late update. I was away and forgot to tell all of you.**

**Thank you**** to everyone and anyone who reviewed, you are all amazing! :) If you didn't review, you better. Otherwise I will perform some major magic on your butt. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pjo or kc or any of their characters.**

* * *

Three reasons why I absolutely love shadow traveling

The total darkness has such a mysterious feel

The noises are so peculiar. If it was possible I would love to stop and try to identify what they were from

The out of control rollercoaster feeling? Best feeling in the world.

Now I had an extra reason to add onto the list, the fact that people who have never shadow traveled before scream through it and most likely are scared out of their minds. The noises, the darkness, and the fact that it feels like your skin is being peeled off from your skull from the speed that you're traveling at. I loved it the first time that I shadow traveled, mind you I am child of Hades and people told me what to expect. I hadn't told any of them what was about to happen, I convinently forgot to.

I could feel us slowing down; I just hoped that we ended up where we were supposed to be. I had never attempted cross dimension travel, so this was a totally new experience to me. Thoth knew the place though and I had been there once, so I figured we would be okay.

_Don't think like that Camille! _Thoth told me furiously.

_What? Don't think optimistically?__ I thought that it's good to think like an optimist._

_Not in this type of situation! Whenever someone thinks something like that, normally something horrible happens to them!_

I couldn't say any more though because I could feel us going slightly off track. This had to be the longest time that I had been shadow traveling before. It had been a full thirty seconds, normally it's about ten seconds, twenty maximum. I guess traveling to a different dimension takes a lot longer.

Finally after what must have been a minute we stopped and I collapsed, not even seeing if we had made it to the proper destination or not.

I was in another demi-god dream, this time I wasn't a weird turkey bird thing though. Instead I had these blue feathers on me and a very, very long beak. The bird looked familiar, but I couldn't place where I knew it from.

_You're an ibis, my bird. It just goes to show you that you have accepted me and you are meant to be my host if your ba form has changed._

_What was it before? _I honestly wanted to know if I had been a turkey before or not.

_I think that you were peacock._

I scoffed. _How could I not be a peacock and not notice? I looked like a turkey before._

_Peacocks are close to turkeys. _Thoth said defiantly.

_How?_

_Their tail feathers._

_Whatever, do you know of any reason why I would be a peacock? _

_You said that your father is the god of the dead right?_

_Ya. _I was confused. What did this have to do with anything?

_Peacocks represent immortality and __renewal. It's also associated with resurrection and rebirth. Legends also say that it will guard the gates of death._

Well then, who knew that a pretty bird like that would be so closely linked to death? I had to point out one thing to Thoth though, _Peacocks don't guard the gates of death Thoth, Cerberus does._

_Cerberus__? _He asked skeptically.

_Pure bred __Rottweiler that has three heads and a vicious temper. _I thought about what my siblings had told me. _He loves playing with brightly coloured balls._

_I dare you to tell that to Anubis when we see him._

_Fine! _I snapped. _But facts are on my side! I've seen him and have the bite marks to prove it!_

_Fine then, don't get so angry. Where are we anyways?_

You could hear the groan in my voice. _You mean you don't know?_

_No._

_Great._ I thought. _Stuck in the middle of no where as an ibis._

_Cheer up, things could be worse._

_How? _I really couldn't see a bright side to this.

_You aren't having any of those dreams that you complain about so much._

As soon as he said that colours started to come together and a picture was knit. _Way to go Thoth looks like you're wrong. I am getting stupid demi-god dreams._

"You let her pass through!" That was Zeus yelling at someone. I looked around to see who he was yelling at and saw that it was my father. My jaw, or beak, fell open. Why was he being yelled at?

'It's honestly not my fault!" He yelled back.

"I don't see how it isn't your fault Hades! She passed through the shadows which you have dominion over! Explain how you couldn't stop her!" Zeus was purple in the face again and I tried my best to not make myself be seen. I didn't want a repeat of last time.

"I couldn't!" What couldn't he do? He's a god, and a major one to boot. What couldn't he do?

"You couldn't what?" Zeus yelled at his again, spit fling from his mouth. "You couldn't kill her because she's your daughter?"

I really wanted him to say yes, that he couldn't kill me because he cared about me. Of course that didn't happen though. "I could care less if she is my daughter, we aren't allowed to play favorites' remember? No, there was some force protecting her." He huffed, clearly disappointed.

_These guys are really your family? _Thoth said with some disgust in his voice.

_Welcome to the loving family of gods and demi-gods. _

_And I thought my family had issues._

_What's wrong with your family? _I wondered if they were as bad as mine.

_Well loads. Set killed Osiris at __least once, Isis tricked Ra so that Osiris could be the head commander by poinsoning him, and Horus chopped off Isis's head. That's just a starter._

_He chopped off her head! _It just seemed so wrong; unfortunately I could imagine the same thing happening with my family.

_Ya, but your family is for sure way more messed than mine is._

_No kidding, this is them being normal. You should see it when thy really have a go at each other._

_What happens then?_

_I'll tell you later I'm quite curious about his conversation._

"A force?" Athena said sharply. "What type of force?"

"I'm assuming that it was that god that she is hosting." A look of contempt on my fathers face was very noticeable.

_Did you do anything Thoth?_

_No, I didn't actually. Wonder what kept him out._

Ares stood up from his throne with a knife in his hand. "Let me go right now and kill her, then we can be done with her. We've all agreed that she's to die, so let me kill her already." The way he snarled the words made me extremely fearful.

Mr. D. looked up lazily from his throne to address Ares. "We can't find her Ares." He said indifferently. "If you had been paying attention you would know that."

"What do you mean you can't find her?" Ares snarled angrily.

"She seems to have just disappeared off the face of the earth." My father said. "I can't pinpoint her location."

_Pin point? What __does he mean Camille?_

I was just as in the dark as Thoth was. Ikhnaie the goddess of tracking asked the question to my father so we weren't in the dark. "What do you mean pin point her Hades. Are you implying that you are able to find out where she is?"

"Yes," he looked deep in thought. "I gave her a pair of gloves that hold an infinite supply of weapons. Hecate placed some magic on it so that I would always be able to know where she was. She wouldn't have discarded them though, they're too useful."

"Why did you have Hecate place that kind of magic on them Hades?" Demeter asked confused.

"Keep tabs on her."

_Seems that your father does care about you Camille._

I suppressed a bitter laugh. _Just listen to what he says next, you're opinion will change._

"Why?" Demeter asked.

"Because I suspected something like this would happen. That way when it did I could just get her killed and be done with it."

_See what I meant Thoth._

"You suspected something like this would happen!" Zeus bellowed loudly.

"I didn't suspect, but that amulet that she always wears had me worried that it might attract that meddlesome god and her mother had Egyptian blood in her" He still looked deep in thought. He really didn't care about me.

_I am not meddlesome._

I didn't even other responding to him. There would be no point and I might miss the discussion.

"YOU MIGHT HAVE MENTIONED THIS EARLIER BROTHER! AS IN BEFORE THIS HAPPENED! IF WE KNEW THEN WE COULD HAVE JUST DESTROYED HER EVEN IF SHE WASN'T HOSTING THAT BLASTED GOD!" Well then, Zeus was angry. Scratch that, he was beyond angry and I was scared out of my mind.

My father snapped himself out of his thoughts and looked at Zeus with a cold and murderous fire in his eyes. "Exactly why I didn't tell you earlier." He said coldly. "I will not let you kill any of my children in cold blood brother. If you ever do kill any of my children without a valid reason you will have to answer to me."

_See Camille, your father does care about you, to a certain degree._

I was just stunned. I wish that I had a recorder to play that back because I couldn't believe what I had just heard.

I wanted to see the rest of the conversation, to see if I got any more useful information about what the gods planned to do to me, but I was slipping away somewhere. The throne room blurred and then everything was black again.

* * *

**Bwahaha! Review please! Because reviews keep me from going insane. :)**

**:) :) :) *fudgemonkey87* :) :) :)**


	12. Chapter 12

It was dark again, and I was having trouble piecing together a train of thought. I could barely remember what I had just seen and heard. My father was there…my father. It didn't seem at all like a word to describe him. Father's don't try to kill their daughters, or conspire how to kill them with relatives. Father wasn't a word to describe him; saying that he was a part of my family wasn't really a way to describe him. Being a god I know that he isn't allowed to contact us at all, but I'm pretty sure that all the other gods don't join the hunt to kill their children.

_Didn't you hear him at the end Camille? He does care about you Camille._

I did, but what did it matter. One moment where he actually seems to care can't make up for the years of being ignored and the days of conspiring to kill me.

I had the most peculiar feeling, it felt like I was floating in water, but there was no water. I tried to crane my head to look around, but it wouldn't move it was stuck in place. My whole body wasn't responding to me. I tried to open my eyes, but they wouldn't move. It was as if someone had frozen me in place. My mind wasn't frozen though, and I was unsure if that was good r bad.

_Let's go with good Camille, if you weren't able to think then we would be in trouble._

But if I couldn't think than I would have just been unconscious and would have woken up soon, that's what happens whenever I pass out from shadow traveling. I'm thinking right now though, conscious of my body, but in darkness. This could mean that I'm dying. Being a child of Hades would I be able to tell the difference if I was dying or not?

_... You are such a pessimist._

_No, just realistic Thoth._

There was silence for a while.

_I can't stand the silence Camille, tell me about __you._

_Myself?_

_Ya, tell me about you. So far I reall__y don't know anything about you, except for the fact that you're gods are trying to kill you, your father is Hades, and you think that Carter is cute._

I thought hard about what to tell Thoth. He already knew that I openly despised my father-

_You don't openly despise your father. You may not like him, but you always jump to defend him at any given moment._

I ignored Thoth and continued my train of thought. And that I went to camp half-blood. What could I tell him?

_Please just tell me something __Camille; I seriously hate the silence._

_I have a boyfriend._ I tell him.

I could feel his surprise. _Really?_

_Ya, really Thoth._

_What would he think about what you think of Carter?_

Anger reared inside of me, but then died. _I don't know I kinda broke up with him so it doesn't really matter._

_What do you mean you broke up with him? You just said that he was your boyfriend._

_I'm pretty sure that leaving camp-half without telling him in the car of another guy classifies us as broken up, unless by some miracle he hasn't gotten a girlfriend yet. _ For the first time since I had left camp half-blood I was actually allowing myself to grieve the fact that I had just lost my boyfriend, and that I would probably never see him ever again.

_You don't know that Camille, you could see him again after this is over._

_How? Do you actually believe that they will let me back at camp half-blood when this is over? Do you actually believe that I will be ALIVE to go back to camp half-blood? My gods are trying to K-I-L-L me Thoth, and even if I'm not hosting you, do you believe that they will let me live if there is a remote chance that I could host you again? _The reality of it started to crush me. I would never see my friends again just like I would never see my mother. If my body was able to respond to my thoughts and emotions then I would be crying right now, but I couldn't. And that made it all the more worse.

Thoth was silent and didn't seem to have anything to say to what I just thought to him that made my despair even worse. If Thoth the god of knowledge didn't even have an idea how I would survive this, what hope did I have?

After that conversation we remained in silence, not thinking a word to each other, but knowing that the last comment was hanging overtop of us. The unanswered question of how I would survive this. It threatened to crush the life out of me, I wasn't sure if I was breathing or not.

_I'm pretty sure that you are breathing Camille, otherwise you would be dead, and I most likely wouldn't be listening to you._

So I was breathing, even if I couldn't feel it. I wonder if I was hyperventilating, if Carter, Sadie, Bast, and Amos were beside me I wondered if they would be freaking out wondering what was wrong with me. I wonder if I managed to shadow travel them to Osiris' realm, it would be a pain if I didn't manage to.

_I'm not sure if you did, but I'm pretty sure that you managed to get us there.__ You even said yourself that you're the best shadow traveler so far._

I couldn't tell if he was serious, or just trying to make me feel better.

_I mean it Camille._

More silence.

_Could you tell me anything else about you Camille?_

His sounded genueinly curious and his voice was full of longing. Silence must not sit well with him.

_It doesn't, could you tell me something about you? So far I know that you have a boyfriend._

I thought hard, not sure what to tell him. Talking about my life was painful for me; it was for most half-bloods. Each of us had plenty of experiences that we never wanted to think about again, or have any reminder.

_At camp I have about __fourteen siblings, of which I am the youngest._

_The youngest? _Thoth asked me surprised. _How old are you?_

_Sixteen, I'll turn seventeen in couple of months._

_How old is your oldest sibling?_

_Twenty-six._

His shock was so obvious and he didn't even bother to try and hide it. _What are they doing at a camp? Shouldn't they have jobs in the real world or something?_

I tried to stifle my annoyance at him, not knowing how well I succeeded. _We can't go out in the real world Thoth, monsters attack us left right and center. Our scent is so strong because of our father; most of us are year rounders and camp. Some of us haven't seen our moms in years. _Thoth was silent and I knew that he wanted to ask me something, but was holding back. _Whatever you want to ask or say Thoth just spit it out._

_How long has it been since you've last seen your mom Camille?_

Every instinct that I had screamed for me to ignore the question and move on, to burrow myself deep into my conscious where I wouldn't have to face this question. I had told Thoth to ask me whatever question he wanted though, it was only fair to answer him. _I haven't seen my mother since I was ten._

Thoth was silent for a minute. _That long?_

_Ya, I ended up at camp half-blood when I was ten. My scent was more powerful than the usual half-blood and my mom didn't want to risk me getting hurt. She contacted Chiron and a satyr came and picked me up. I haven't seen her since._

_Don't you have some form of long distance connection? Like calling her or something?_

If it was possible I would have let out a snort. _If you're a demi-god and you use a phone it's basically like sending up a flare to every monster within a five mile radius and saying, please come and rearrange my face. _

_How do you contact each other then? _His voice was alight with curiosity. The prospect of new information made him sound just like a little kid. I wonder if Athena ever sounded like this when she wanted to learn something new.

_We Iris message each other. _Thoth was most likely going to ask what Iris messaging was so I continued thinking. _Iris is the goddess of rainbows. Throw a drachma into a mist, where there should be a rainbow, and she'll let you message someone if she isn't busy. People say that she'll turn you away, but I've only know of a couple cases where that has actually happened._

_Why don't you Iris message your mom then Camille? _Thoth asked me confused.

_I'm one of those couple of cases. Whenever I want to IM her, Iris is always busy and doesn't take my message. It's been like this since I arrived at camp half-blood and learned about IMing._

_Do you think that she's doing it on purpose?_

_I have no clue honestly._

There was more silence.

_Thanks for telling me these things __Camille; I know that it must have been a little hard for you._

_No problem Thoth, anything else that you want to know?_

_Well, _his tone was hesitant, wonder why.

_Spit it out Thoth._

_When we saw your…godly family, you said that I should see them when they really have a go at each other. When I asked you what that's like you said that you would tell me later, what is it like?_

If I was able to snort I would have for sure. _That is them having a tame argument, there was no lightning flashing, or weapons brought out, and no one started bleeding ichor, that's god blood. Sure Zeus was yelling, and Ares wanted to kill me, but I'm sure that they've had worse arguments. I'm actually quite surprised that another world war didn't start._

_World War? _Thoth asked surprised. _Do you mean to say that those wars were started by them?_

_Yep, World War I was started because Ares was actually bored, so he started some contention in his family. He made it look like Hermes had set up a trap on Aphrodite which made her dress all messed up. Then Ares walked in when this happened and started fighting with Hermes. Then it escalated when Hephaestus came in and started yelling at Hermes. More and more gods came in and took sides on whether Hermes was guilty or not, pretty soon it became a full fledged war and their children got involved. _

_A war that big and destructive over a dress? _Thoth asked disgusted.

_Ya, World War II was stared by Zeus making a comment on Hades furniture choice, then Poseidon came and started making fun of him as well. Then my father got angry and they had another war. World War II was basically the children of __Poseidon and Zeus against, my siblings form a long, long, long, time ago._

_Which side won? _Thoth asked curiously.

_You know that Hitler lost, whose kid do you think he was?_

Thoth answered without hesitation. _He was one of your siblings._

_Bingo. After World War II Zeus, Poseidon, and my father made a pact that they wouldn't have anymore children. They were just too dangerous._

_Well that doesn't make sense. _Thoth huffed. _You're alive right now and just told me that you have fourteen siblings, did your dad break the oath that many times?_

_No, the oath was botched about sixty or seventy years ago._

_Why?_ Thoth asked curiously, but quite confused.

_I'll tell you later, it all ties in with the third world war that almost started about seventy years ago or something like that._

_About what! _Thoth sure was surprised about how many wars were started by my family, and how they almost started one.

_This war actually had somewhat of a valid reason to be started. Do you have a certain symbol of power, a weapon Thoth?_

_Not really, I am the god of knowledge. I didn't really have any need for a weapon; I'm an advisor and a scribe._

_Oh. _I wasn't expecting that, guess that explained why he didn't really seem to have ideas for fighting, so far he had told me how to flee. _Well, my gods have weapons that are their symbols if power. Zeus' master lightning bolt was stolen and he thought that Poseidon had stolen it. Poseidon was adamant that he hadn't stolen it though, they got into a huge argument, and most of the gods could see that stealing the master bolt wasn't Poseidon's style, but Zeus couldn't see it. Then both of them refused to apologize or acknowledge the other, and Zeus demanded that his bolt was returned by a certain date and that Poseidon got an apology from him on the same day._

_So what stopped it from becoming World War III? _Thoth asked impatiently.

_A boy named Percy Jackson. He was Poseidon's son, which was really dangerous at the time because the pact was still in place._

_So Poseidon broke the pact?_

_Yep, Zeus did as well. Ironically my father was the only one who didn't break the pact._

_Why is that ironic?_

_Right now he has the most demi-god children. _I told him a little bitter.

There was silence, which Thoth broke with his curiosity. _So what did Percy do?_

_Went on a quest to find the master bolt, recovered it, and prevented World War _III _from happening. The end._

_That's it? _Thoth sounded rather disappointed in my explanation.

_Well that is a really, really, really watered down version of it. After him preventing that another war was started._

_Tell me about that one!_ Thoth sounded like a little kid begging for a bedtime story.

_No, there are books written by someone that the Muses chose. It has all of Percy's adventures recorded and in his perspective as well. When all this is over and you aren't inside of e anymore, I'll make sure that you get them. If I die before I give them to you, someone else will give them to you._

I could feel the despair that Thoth was feeling from me saying that even if I died I would get the books to him.

_There's no need for that Camille. _He said softly. _You'll be alive to give me the books in person. When all this is over I should have enough power of my own to have a conscious body of my own._

Further conversation was stopped as I felt a curious sensation. My lips were tingling and my heart was hammering, my lungs seemed to be shrinking, and my stomach was fluttering.

What was happening to me? I went from not feeling anything whatsoever at all, to regaining feeling in peculiar ways, and in ways that scared me. My heart was beating too fast, and my lungs were painfully constricting. Was I dying? Was my body under too much strain, and the shadow travel just killed it? I must be being deprived of oxygen, because my thoughts were becoming hazier and hazier.

_Camille!_

The sound of Thoth's voice got my attention, and I paid attention to what was happening to me. Slowly, or maybe it was quickly, my sense of time was really messed up right now, I was getting my senses back.

I was no longer floating on water, but on something incredibly soft, and squishy. Someone was with me because whatever I was on was tilting slightly. It was either that or I was on a slant.

I was hearing a muffled buzz in my ears, not able to distinguish if they were voices or not.

I was still blind and my eyes refused to open, which really bugged me.

I was beginning to have a sense of smell, but the only thing that I seemed to be able to smell was salt, sweet smelling oils that the Aphrodite girls used, fresh linen, and leather.

I could still only feel the hammering of my heart, the constricting of my lungs, the fluttery feeling in my stomach, and my tingling lips.

All of that changed in a second.

It was as if my body finally let go of the restrictions that it had placed on me. Sounds bombarded my ears, I could smell everything, my body was finally able to move, and I was able to feel the pain that my body was in.

I could also feel someone kissing me...

**Well here I go leaving you a cliff hanger, I feel so evil :)**

**Anyways, please review, pretty, pretty please. :)**

**:) :) :) *fudgemonkey87* :) :) :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Someone was kissing me. Someone was kissing me….. Someone was kissing me, and boy did it ever feel nice.

_CAMILLE! OPEN YOUR EYES AND SEE WHO IS KISSING YOU! IT COULD BE SOMEONE TRYING TO KILL YOU!_

Why would someone trying to kill me kiss me? I did what Thoth said though; it was always good to listen to a god of knowledge.

My eyes fluttered open and I found myself looking into the deep brown eyes of Anubis. I had no clue why he was kissing me; I thought that he had a thing for Sadie, but what the Hades. I most likely didn't have a boyfriend anymore and if Anubis was kissing me, why shouldn't I kiss back?

_Camille! What are you thinking? What is wrong with you! This is very unlike you!_

I ignored Thoth, who cared if it was unlike me? If a boy was kissing me, shouldn't I enjoy it and kiss back?

I kissed him back and wound my left hand in his silky black locks, his breath tasted like mint. It was weird; as I kissed him the pain was leaving. My arms and legs didn't seem tired at all, my heart was, slowly but surely, slowing it's pace, my stomach wasn't feeling fluttery, and any fatigue that I felt earlier was disappearing rapidly. The tingly feeling was till on my lips. I guess that feeling came from Anubis' lips on mine.

It reminded me of the one time that caffeine had gotten into camp half-blood. We all got so hyped up on it and didn't feel our injuries if we had any. I just hoped that I wouldn't come crashing down from it as I had when I drank caffeine.

I heard a sharp intake of breath to my left; I assumed that it was Sadie. She for sure wouldn't like that he was kissing me, or maybe she just didn't like that I was kissing him back.

When all the pain seemed to be erased from my body he pulled away. I let out a giggle and said, "You are a good kisser." Then I giggled again.

I sounded like I was drunk, an experience that I do not wish to happen again. Drunken demi-gods are dangerous. Drunken demi-gods who are children of the big three are catastrophic. Add a sword, couple of hell hounds, and another bottle of whiskey, and you have a huge disaster.

_What has happened to you Camille? You are acting like a drunken idiot, and not at all like yourself._

Anubis frowned. "I agree with Thoth Camille."

"What are you talking about Anubis?" Sadie asked ticked off. She obviously didn't like me kissing Anubis, oh well. I could care less about what she thinks. She's been annoying me for the past couple of days, I'm glad to see that she has something that is annoying her.

_You are so vindictive Camille. What has happened to __you?_

I gave a shrug. "Don't know, don't care Thoth."

Anubis' frown grew even deeper and Sadie grew even more ticked off. "Will you stop having conversations that the rest of us can't hear Camille?"

"Anubis can hear the conversation Sadie. I figured that you would know that, seeing as you seem to know everything else about him." She hissed through her teeth and I felt satisfaction knowing that she was becoming angry.

_That was uncalled for Camille. _Thoth reprimanded.

"Thoth is right Camille. That was uncalled for." Anubis said his brown eyes hard and his frown set deep into his face. "And I can't hear the entire conversation, just what Thoth is saying."

"Whatever." I said with an air of indifference. "You shouldn't frown Anubis, it'll give you wrinkles. Not to mention turn girls off."

"What has happened to you Camille?" I turned around to face Carter and a sly smile grew across my face.

He was leaning up against a wall, and forget cute, Carter was hot. His curly brown hair was amazing to look at, and I wanted to run my hands through it and feel his curls. His eyes were a deep rich brown, and they looked so serious. They weren't hard though, they were filled with concern. I delighted to know that the concern was directed towards me. He had on a plain white T-shirt which showed just how dark his skin was, jeans, and a pair of sneakers. The shirt exposed his arms and I had never seen how muscular they were. His lips, they were so inviting and tempting. I watched they way that they moved when he spoke, not taking in a word of what he was saying. His white teeth were visible when he opened his mouth…just one kiss wouldn't hurt. Who cared if his sister was right there, his lips were just so tempting…

_Don't even continue that train of thought __Camille; it will only get you in trouble._

_Who's going to stop me, you? _ I thought scathingly. _I would like to see you try._

I could feel his fury, but knew that he was powerless to do anything. He needed a host to appear in the world properly, he had no power over me.

Boy was I wrong.

It was as if someone had suddenly attached jumper cables to my brain. It felt like I had just received a shock and my whole nervous system was being electrified. My limbs were seizing up and my heart was hammering again.

"Thoth don't hurt her! I just healed her!" I heard Anubis say.

My mind was being assaulted, and images started replaying in it. The day I left home to get to camp half-blood, my mother's tears as she knew that she would probably never see me again. The looks of contempt that I received from other people because of who my father was. Always sticking with my siblings because we were the only ones that seemed to truly understand each other. Me always being on the edge of a group, never being accepted. The pain on Josh's face when he saw me leaving without telling him anything. My father debating which way would be the best to kill me, the look of disgust that told me clearly that he could care less for me. They all flashed through my mind and I put my hands overtop of my ears, and shut my eyes, as if trying to force them back into some deep part of my brain where I would never have to see then again.

The assault stopped altogether and I was left on the bed shaking uncontrollably and sweating. I took deep gulping breaths and tried to calm myself, but to no avail. The flood of memories and images made my emotional system haywire and I felt like crying.

"Thoth what did you just do?" Anubis asked quietly, so quietly that I almost missed it.

_Tried to __suppress her. It triggered a flood of memories for her and she just started shaking._

"Why were you trying to suppress her?" Anubis asked confused.

_Her thoughts were __erratic and all over the place. Enjoying how she was making Sadie angry, by kissing you. Knowing that Sadie really couldn't get mad at her because you started kissing her. Thinking about how hot Carter was and kissing him right now. Not caring that you and Sadie were here._

Anubis' jaw dropped and he just stared at me. I didn't meet his gaze.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on!" Sadie yelled angrily.

I remained silent. It was my business what I thought, said, and did. She didn't need to know. I rolled over on the bed and just stared at the ceiling, not answering her question, or any of Thoth's. I just let myself drift away.

And I wasn't sure if I would ever drift back.

**Bwahaha! So, what has caused Camille's sudden change of personality? Well I'm not going to tell you. :P Feel free to guess why though, I would love to hear your theories. :)**

**:) :) :) *fudgemonkey87* :) :) :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Very sorry for the late update, but it won't be consistent from now on since school's back in. I'll try my best to make sure that it's at least once every week, but no promises. It might be once very two weeks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pjo, or kc, or any of their characters.**

* * *

_Camille you need to eat something._

_I'm not hungry. _I snapped sullenly to Thoth.

I heard him give a mental sigh. _Look Camille, I'm sorry. I didn't expect for a flood of memories to be triggered when I tried to suppress you._

_Why were you even trying to suppress me? I'm free to think my own thoughts Thoth. _I couldn't see him and right now I wished that I could so I could see if he was at least looking ashamed.

_Your thoughts that I have to share Camille. _Thoth told me angrily. _It's one thing if you're the only one to hear them, feel free to fantasize about kissing Carter all you want when I am no longer in your head, but when I have to share your thought. I do not want to have that mental image in my head!_

I was beyond furious at this point and I clutched at the bed sheets to stop my self from punching something. I don't think that Anubis or Osiris would be grateful that I broke their furniture. _So your actions were justified just because you didn't want the mental image! _

Silence…..

"Give her the real reason Thoth, don't lie to her. She has the right to know." I jumped at the voice that seemed to emerge from the shadows and I was reminded of my father. I shivered at the thought. No, Anubis and my father were nothing alike. I'm pretty sure that Anubis wasn't plotting how to kill me, as far as I knew.

_He's not planning on killing you Camille._

_Shut up Thoth, I never asked for what you thought. _

"Thoth stop stalling and tell her what we talked about." Anubis said calmly, but I sensed an undercurrent of caution.

At first I didn't get it, but then it dawned on me, well not really dawned on me, but I got a gut feeling. I narrowed my eyes at Anubis. "You hypocrite." I hissed at him.

"How am I a hypocrite?" He asked confused, but I didn't buy it.

"You know something that you don't want to tell me, but know that yo9u have to. Now you're using Thoth to stall while you try to figure out how to explain whatever it is you don't want to explain. You're using the same stalling tactic that Thoth is using, but you're getting angry at him."

_Are you coming to my defense right now? _Thoth asked in disbelief.

_No, I'm just stating what a hypocrite Anubis is being._

_But you make it sound like you're coming to my defense._ Thoth told me smugly.

_Shut up Thoth, I don't come to the defense of people who make me relive some of the worst moments of my life._

That shut him up.

"Thoth, tell Camille what we discussed." Anubis said impatiently. I shot him a glare and he added, "While I try to figure out how to explain something to Camille."

_Well Camille, we have good news and bad news._

_Stop stalling Thoth, just tell me. _I told him impatiently.

_The good news is that we made it to the __Daut! So we can begin some training later when you feel up to it._

I suppressed a snort. He would be concerned about me training to be a magician. He didn't care at all about what I wanted; maybe I didn't want to be a magician at all.

_That's a lie Camille. You so want to be a __magician and learn some new tricks to use against your Greek monsters and everything._

_Maybe…now stop stalling and tell me what the bad news is already. _I told him impatiently.

_That is Anubis' job. _

What a coward, he didn't want to tell me what the bad news was so he was passing it off to Anubis. I rolled my eyes and turned to face Anubis. "Well? Spit it out."

He cleared his throat a little nervously. "The bad news is that your gods can still, um, affect you through the Daut."

I stared at him in disbelief. Wasn't the whole point of coming to this Daut place to not be affected by my family? "Are you kidding me!" I screeched at him. He covered his ears with his hands. "The whole point of coming here was so that I couldn't get lightning hurled at me!"

"Well you won't get lightning hurled at you Camille." Anubis said reasonably, with his hands still over his ears. "They can't affect you too dramatically. So there won't be any monsters coming in here that they're sending, and no lightning or storms or whatever."

"So how do they affect me?" I questioned.

"Um, well earlier one of your gods was, um, affecting you." He wasn't making any sense.

_When you were kissing Anubis, wanting to kiss Carter, acting like a drunken idiot. _Thoth explained in more detail.

My mouth fell in a perfect O and I cursed from the bed. "Stupid Aphrodite and Dionysus." I was expecting thunder to rumble, but nothing happened. I tilted my head to the side in confusion and then I remembered what Anubis said. No more storms or anything that Zeus had control of. Cool beans.

"So that is the one predicament, but other than that you'll be fine." Anubis said calmly.

"Fine? _FINE!_" I screeched. "Are you insane!"

"Camille what's the big deal about this? It's only two gods." Anubis asked perplexed.

"It's Aphrodite and Dionysus! Dionysus will make me drunk, and trust me. You do not want a drunken demi-god, especially one with a weapon who is practicing magic! Add Aphrodite to the mix and you have a love-drunk idiot who will cause havoc!" I breathed in heavily and put my hand by my throat trying to calm myself down from my hysteria.

"Camille?"

I didn't answer him.

"Camille, have you had any bad experiences with these gods?"

I remembered when someone snuck in some whiskey to camp and we got drunk. Dionysus was so angry with us, but mostly because he had to remain sober while we didn't. He made our hangovers last for a week, and when we were still actually drunk, he gave us temporary insanity and we ended up humiliating ourselves and then we were washed out by Chiron. He did his very best to make our lives Hades on earth while we were at camp.

I had a personal streak with Aphrodite. I had dated one of her sons before and I broke up with him later because he was a brainless idiot. Mind you not all Aphrodite kids are like this, but he was an absolute airhead obsessed with himself and was only dating me to improve his image. I swear that he was Narcissus reincarnated. Anyways after I broke up with him Aphrodite went on a vengeance trip and al of her kids made sure that I couldn't get a boyfriend, not to mention that Aphrodite gave me a massive outbreak.

So ya, you could say that I've had bad experiences with the two of them.

_Well I can see why you aren't very fond of them Camille. _Thoth said slightly amused.

_What! You heard that!_

_Yep. _You could hear the smugness in his voice.

"So Thoth, why doesn't she like these two gods?" Anubis asked casually.

_Do not tell him Thoth, otherwise I will not agree to be a magician person and I will actually let Zeus or someone kill me._

I swear that he was rolling his eyes at me from wherever he was. _You are such a drama queen Camille. You wouldn't let Zeus kill you._

_Point taken, but I will refuse to learn how to be a magician._

_Fine then I won't tell him. Sorry Anubis, my lips are sealed._

Anubis grumbled and I smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here learning magic and everything here, but I couldn't stay here forever. I had to figure out a way to get back to the actual world and get back to camp half-blood. But for now I guess I was stuck in the Daut learning how to make magic, and who knows. Maybe it'll come in handy for training.

* * *

**So overall not one of my best chapters, but I'm starting to run out of ideas. So feel free to pitch ideas on how to progress the story and I might use them if I like them. Peace and review!**


	15. AN

**I am discontinuing this series, I just don't feel the motivation for it. If anyone wants to adopt it feel free, but I'm not going to write anything more for it. Sorry to all of you who faithfully put up with me while I barely updated it. **

**:) :) :) *fudgemonkey878* :) :) :)**


End file.
